


57632

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcade, Kiyoomi dances, MSBY BJ, Not Beta Read, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post Timeskip, arcade games, canon complaint, is it really tho, is this fluff, just a shitpost - Freeform, just for shits and giggles, not really - Freeform, shitpost, the Team is shocked, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They went to the arcade, to the arcade they went, and Omi-kun can now dance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	57632

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS IT IS CURRENTLY 03:50 ANDDDD @dindie_ ON TWT HAD THIS PROMPT IDEA AND I WAS LIKE HEY LETS WRITE SHIT AT FOUR IN THE MORNING so here it is also not beta read + it's prob shit cause i have not slept BUT HERE also self indulgent because i love the msby four they own my heart so it's just them being them

The entire team stared at him.

“You want to.. come with us?” Hinata questioned, shooting glances at Bokuto and Atsumu to make sure he wasn’t going insane. 

Sakusa nodded.

His teammates stared at him, and he met Atsumu’s shocked expression, getting frustrated.

“Yes, I’d like to go with you guys, 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮?”

The males surrounded him hesitated, but shook their heads after a second, and Atsumu shrugged his shoulders.

“Aye, if Omi-kun wants to go, we should let ‘em! We’ll letcha leave whenever ya wanna, though,” he replied, grabbing his sports bag from the bench next to him and motioning towards the door with his head.

“Let’s go!”

-

No, Sakusa was not a fan of crowds. But, while placing his clothes back into his bag and shuffling his shoes on, he faintly heard the mention of an arcade. The conversation faded in and out, but he could hear Atsumu talking, picking up on a few words, like “arcade across the street” and “fun multiplayer games.” He snapped his head up when he asked the if the people he was talking to wanted to go, and after hearing a few yeses, he chimed in.

“I’ll go.”

He didn’t think his team would make such a big deal out of it when he walked in a bit excitedly, but Hinata couldn’t stop staring at him like an alien, Bokuto whispering into his ear every two seconds he did something.

“Ah, Sakusa, how are you?” the lady at the counter asked, and the entire group went quiet. He glared at them for a moment before responding, “I’m doing well.”

She smiled, offering them their tickets, and suddenly Sakusa was gone.

Bokuto was the last to notice, finally stopping himself from staring at the huge owl plush behind the counter long enough to realize his raven-haired teammate was gone, and he called out his name.

The place wasn’t too busy, but they couldn’t see him at all, despite his distinctive appearance.

Kiyoomi, on the other hand, was glad.

He walked up the the familiar machine, using his gloved hands to enter his name and press start on the game. A catchy beat started, and he stared at the screen in front of him, a determined look on his face. He steadied himself on the bar behind him, but let go as the first steps appeared in front of him, and his feet started moving on instinct.

Left. Right, right, up. Down, left, down, up, right- stepping on time to the music, hopping in between each footing as he sped up.

He started huffing, smiling under his mask at the ground, turning around to do a cool trick he recently learned.

And there they were.

Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata.

Staring at him.

𝘈𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

He swallowed, tripping over himself as he quickly got off the machine, the game ending shortly after.

He cleared his throat.

Bokuto was the first one to break, blinking rapidly before a huge smile grew on his face.

“THAT WAS SO GREAT, OMI!!!” he declared loudly, a finger pointed into said-male’s direction, and Hinata followed suit, and then Atsumu, all of them crowding around him quickly to praise him.

“..I’m not 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 good,” he murmured, but he still felt proud of himself inside, and happy his teammates weren’t weirded out.

“Not ‘that good’?! Omi-kun, that was great! ‘Ere, let’s have a competition! I betcha you’ll win, but it’ll be fun!”

Sakusa made eye contact with the blonde, a soft smile under the cloth, and he nodded curtly. 

“Okay.”

Atsumu went to reset the game, and his eyes fell upon the leaderboard of the Dance Dance Revolution game.

And there, at the very top, read ‘Omi-kun - - - 57632’. He gaped.

Sakusa instantly realized what he saw, and before he could get any words out, all his teammates burst out laughing.

“You’re insane! Where is the Omi I know and love?!” Bokuto squeaked out between his laughter, and Hinata wheezed harder.

He glared at the three of them, sighing.

“It’s just fun, okay?”  
“Omi-kun, yer great! Magnificent!” Atsumu exuberantly stated as he jumped off the machine, Hinata trying to prevent Bokuto from crying anymore than he had.

Kiyoomi cracked a smile at them, and it turned into a smirk as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“So, about that competition?”


End file.
